In a conventional automatic sampling device set in a blood corpuscle counter, etc., a vacuous blood gathering tube (termed "receptacle" hereinafter) containing blood is inserted and stood in a rack for carrying, the rack is moved to a pipette in order and intermittently, and the blood is absorbed in order from the receptacle by the pipette at a blood absorbing position to be provided in a blood component test, etc.
In the conventional automatic sampling device, it is typical that a stirring device is set for the blood to be absorbed in the pipette under the condition that blood corpuscles, etc. of the blood gathered are not precipitated and separated. In the conventional stirring device, means are known in which the blood in the receptacle is stirred by rotating the receptacle around the axis thereof, by rotating and oscillating the receptacle in the lying condition, by a stirring bar to be soaked in the receptacle for a forcible stirring, and so on.
However, in the first and second means, a cap must always be put on an opening of the receptacle, and in the third means, the stirring bar must always be washed after stirring and there is a possibility of carry-over.